


勿忘星夜

by MorikoLaurant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, Paths
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 退役已经快一个月了，现在回归我以前文职的差事，实在是清闲得让人不习惯。我想趁这段时间把我过去四年在马莱军队服役、参加马莱抗中东联军战争之中的见闻写下来，老了之后自己翻翻，让儿子孙子看看，或许会挺有意思的。
Relationships: Eren Kruger/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	勿忘星夜

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗的文之一。和克鲁格神交的艾伦。  
> 原作向克鲁艾，有一丢丢R15 ⬅️说是R但并没什么官能要素，最好不要带着想看黄的心，会萎的  
> （抹布第一人称注意）

一本硬纸面封皮的厚记事本，扉页写道：

退役已经快一个月了，现在回归我以前文职的差事，实在是清闲得让人不习惯。我想趁这段时间把我过去四年在马莱军队服役、参加马莱抗中东联军战争之中的见闻写下来，老了之后自己翻翻，让儿子孙子看看，或许会挺有意思的。

记事本的其中一章：

……第四年，我升职成了中尉，调到前线去管理艾尔迪亚人。总的来说，这是一份比较好做的差事。我的职责主要是听从上级命令，指挥艾尔迪亚人在一定地点挖掘战壕，监督他们的工程进度，并每天清点人数防止有人脱逃。若发现偷懒或者逃跑的就抓出来受罚。体罚可随意，程度几乎没有限制，我甚至见过一个上尉砍掉艾尔迪亚人的手掌，仅仅因为这艾尔迪亚人在以为他没看见的时候朝他比中指；但不到迫不得已不可杀死，要把犯了错的艾尔迪亚人集中到一起去，做下次质量炸弹的材料。  
仅凭一人之手管理几百名艾尔迪亚士兵这件事乍一听吓人，但前线的艾尔迪亚人早就养成了逆来顺受的习惯，每当我们马莱人出现就默不作声地移开视线，埋头在工作中。工作的效率呢也还行。战争刚开始时祖国马莱从雷贝利欧区征集了三万名艾尔迪亚士兵。四年下来他们大部分都成了质量炸弹，或者自己吃了炸弹。到第四年，这原本的两万人里只有不到五千还在继续工作。有了这样的筛选率，无怪这些恶魔血统对于遵守规矩如此自觉。  
这倒也省了我很多事。我自诩并不是一个暴虐的人。只要他们还在好好干活，不找麻烦，我便也不会去特意为难他们。当然，厉声呵斥和恐吓是少不了的，这按我们军队里的话来说，叫“加固”，指的是加固艾尔迪亚人的条件反射。但除此之外，我没找过他们什么茬。  
在这之前我没接触过多少艾尔迪亚人。当然，我读书时代上过历史课，知道这恶魔种族有多么罪大恶极，但亲眼见了以后，我觉得与其说是恶魔，不如说艾尔迪亚人更像某种温顺而低智的哺乳动物。只见他们一个个穿着灰色或咔叽色的脏衣服，灰头土脸的，长着大鼻子或者凹陷的眼窝，一声也不吭地做一些不用脑子的活儿。有时候你必须跟他们说话，问他们点事情。他们回答起来声音又小，说的话又含糊不清，实在难以搞懂他们是想说什么，或者到底会不会说人话。我记得参军前一年时看报纸看到说科学家成功训练了一头猩猩说话，当时挺难想象猩猩说起话是什么样，但后来一看到那些唯唯诺诺躲躲闪闪的艾尔迪亚人，就想起那天报纸上看到的猩猩来。

不过偶尔也会有几个特别的。开春不久队伍继续朝海边推进。巨人武器在海上不好用，马莱舰队大败，于是得我们陆军朝海边慢慢行军，从海岸去击溃中东联军的舰队。那段时间我指挥着几百名艾尔迪亚人挖战壕，第一次注意到了那个特别的艾尔迪亚人。  
他和别的人一样穿着灰色的脏衣服，头发乱蓬蓬、挖土挖得灰头土脸。首先吸引我注意的是他异乎寻常低下的工作效率。不仅挖得慢，还非常不熟练，散兵坑的位置歪歪斜斜，防炮洞的高度也不够。我把这个士兵喊来。他一头到肩的黑发，沾了土尘乱蓬蓬的，眼睛隐没在帽子底下。  
我问他，“你是哪个？”  
他回答，“我姓克鲁格，长官。”  
我瞪大了眼睛不可置信盯着他，可他没有要纠正什么的样子。要知道，每个前线艾尔迪亚人都有一个编号，用来表示其一直精确的小队的所属单位。我们叫人时从来都是叫的号码，而不是名字。  
我回过神来，姑且无视他这个怪异举动，开始怒斥他的低工作效率。但他却轻轻地摇了摇头，露出一种无可奈何的苦笑。那是我第一次见到艾尔迪亚人的脸上露出那种复杂的表情。  
“对不起，长官。”他说，伸出手来向我展示他的十指。有几根手指上绑着绷带，但都已经被染红了，其他几根手指也鲜血淋漓，“我的手受伤了，所以挖得比较慢。”  
现在想来，他这个理由相当正当。我是说，假设他是个马莱人，过来跟我报告这种事情，我应该会准许他去医疗营治手指。就算是个艾尔迪亚人，起码暂且给他派一些稍微清闲一点的工作应该也无妨，我现在是这么想的。但是要知道，现在我写这份见闻录时正坐在办公室里舒舒服服地抽着烟喝着茶，神经的状态与在战场上很不同。人们不应当狂妄地以为自己无论什么时候都能保持理智。因此，当时的我仅仅震惊于这艾尔迪亚人竟然有胆子来正面为自己开脱，并且立刻诞生出一种自身权力遭到了反抗般的危机感。于是我用更大的嗓门呵斥他，命令他立刻回去继续工作，并警告他说如果在明天早上之前无法赶上进度，就要拿他去当巨人炸弹。  
其实平心而论，他落下的工程量之于整个战壕工事来说无足轻重，就因为这点差值就处刑了他未免不太妥当。但以当时的心态，我很可能真的会这么做的。  
而他听了这话，终于抬起眼睛来看了我一眼。他的眼睛是灰色的，那眼神也与我以往见到的艾尔迪亚士兵截然不同，一点不躲闪，也没什么愤怒之类的情绪，就是平平淡淡，甚至仿佛根本没把我的威胁放在心上。但他只是说“遵命，长官”，接着便返回自己的位置了。  
那天晚上一切如常。马莱人在营地里睡觉，艾尔迪亚人在战壕已经完工的部分里睡觉。但巡逻兵第二天告诉我，那个姓克鲁格的士兵整夜都在继续挖掘。

之前说过，我不是个暴虐的人，只要艾尔迪亚人能按期完成工作我就不会刁难他们，所以这之后我确实没有再找那个士兵的麻烦，但不可避免地对他留下了一点印象，毕竟你不是每天都能在前线看到镇定地报出自己名字的艾尔迪亚人。  
第二个月，我们工事部队遇到了一场比较严重的遭遇战。事情发生在半夜，中东联军的步兵趁我们休息，突破了岗哨的盲区朝这里突袭过来，试图占领我们最前线的战壕。幸而艾尔迪亚人本来就睡在战壕里，应战也比较迅速。我们防御住了这次袭击，死伤一百多人，其中有几十个是我负责监管的那些工事艾尔迪亚人。  
中东人刚撤退时我到战场上去，看见活着的艾尔迪亚人正在把倒下的搬回战壕里。我就去战壕里巡视。黑灯瞎火的，他们估计是没有看见马莱人过来，因此也就没有退化成支支吾吾唯唯诺诺的样子。人们拥挤在烘臭的狭小空间里，各种各样的声音交织成一团：有人在（添油加醋地）讲刚才有多么命悬一线多么惊险，伤员在大声骂人，别的人在抱怨，在要求帮忙。一句话，这群恶魔血统此刻是我从未见过的鲜活的模样。要是你不知道这儿是艾尔迪亚人的营地，可能会以为他们都是马莱人。  
走了一会儿我看见那个叫克鲁格的士兵，他和几个别的艾尔迪亚人围在一起抢救一个中弹了的士兵。受伤士兵肚子里汩汩地流出血来，嘴里在小声地说些什么。我停下来听了一会儿，但是太吵了，我没听清。  
“他在说什么？”我问。  
这几个人突然发现是我来了，除了克鲁格以外的人皆大吃一惊，接着重新退缩回低智哺乳动物的壳里面。克鲁格没有看我，而是略显无语地扫视了一眼他的同伴。他手上还在把布压在伤员的伤口上，嘴上平静地说，“他在骂人，长官。”  
“哦？”  
我本意并不是想问更多细节，但他却继续平平静静地补充道，“他说，‘中东狗杂种，妈的，痛死老子了，操’。”  
我一下没忍住笑了一下。这真不是我以往会期待艾尔迪亚人说的话。另外几个人则还是一如既往地沉默不语，只是继续试图帮那个人止血。一两分钟过去，伤者口中吐出的声音变成一种类似吐泡泡的声音。  
“这是中东话吧。”克鲁格自言自语般地说，然后推推他身边的一个艾尔迪亚人，“喂，他是在说中东话吧？”  
那个人紧张地看了我一眼，小声地嘟囔了什么。克鲁格点点头。  
“中东话的‘操你妈’。果然人就是能无师自通地学会一门新语言里的骂人话。”  
这下我是真的觉得这个士兵很有趣。可我也感觉到，我再待在这里看他们抢救伤员，其他几个紧张的艾尔迪亚人就要把伤员的心脏给按爆了。所以我姑且转过身走开，明显感到他们在我背后长长出了一口气。  
快凌晨时混乱局面处理得差不多了，我又到营地外面去。沿着战壕走了一段，看见克鲁格趴在一个散兵位上抽烟。他注意到我来了，略略低头，向我行了个礼，接着就转过头去继续凝望着远方出神了。  
“你们之前抢救的那个人怎么样了？”我问他。  
“死了。”他平平淡淡地说，又吸了一口烟，“失血过多。”  
“喔。”我只是说。我们受的教育教会我们不为艾尔迪亚人的死亡感到伤悲，只不过是披着人皮的潜在怪物又少了一个而已。  
我已经准备离开了，他却又开口说话。他说，“没有吗啡，没有酒精，没有纱布，没有输血条件。注定没有机会活下来的。您如果还好奇别的伤员的情况的话，我可以告诉您，重伤者全都会在一天之内死亡，轻伤者在一周之内会有一半以上死于感染。”  
“你学过医？”  
“家里有人以前做过医生。”他含糊地说道。  
作为艾尔迪亚人，他那副镇静的样子实在可说是十分稀奇。这时我注意到他其实还十分年轻。满脸的灰尘和脏乱的头发藏住了那份年轻，但现在在初升太阳朦朦胧胧的光线下，可以看到他的脸颊仍然有着藏不住的饱满弧度，并非衰老干瘪的，也没有任何皱纹。我想他至多不会超过二十五岁。这样年轻，说起话来的语气却有种与年龄不符的老成，仿佛已经看淡生死了。  
是这样吗？我想着，就忍不住想试探试探。于是我说，“这建议倒不错，作为艾尔迪亚人，你不失为有点用处。好吧，那么我就上报过去，把所有轻伤伤员当做下一次空袭的质量炸弹，免得死掉浪费。”  
他的瞳孔细了细，本来正把烟送往嘴边的手在空中稍许停顿了一下。只有一刹那，但已经露了馅。其实也没有像表现的那样看淡嘛。  
但他却什么都没说，只是默默地继续抽烟。补给给艾尔迪亚人的烟草很劣质，烟味刺鼻。  
“只可惜，”得到了想要的结果使我感到某种难以说明的幼稚的愉悦，于是打算把他从很可能正油然而生的罪恶感中豁免了，“现在没有收到缺少质量炸弹材料的要求。”  
他从眼角瞥了我一眼，默不作声地抽完那根烟。太阳又升起来一点，给坑坑洼洼土地上一些凸起的部分涂上一点金光，也让他的脏脏的灰色眼睛看起来有点泛金。  
“我知道您不是一个坏长官。”他慢慢地说，“尽管您常常表现得很——凶恶。但大声吼人的凶恶长官通常都不坏。”  
好家伙，我心说。还好我如你所说并不是一个坏长官，不然就为了这句话我都有资格把你这家伙的肉给片下来炖汤喝了。但我只是问，“你以前就参军了？”  
“不，只是在……”他犹豫一下，说，“在雷贝利欧当过训练兵，战士候补生选拔。当然，落选了。”  
我点点头。他又开口。  
“说到战士……莱纳他们之后是会到前线来吗？”  
我诧异于他对马莱之盾铠之巨人莱纳·布朗直接以名相呼，大概布朗副长和耶格尔战士长确实是他们艾尔迪亚人人尽皆知的偶像了。  
“大概吧。”我说。这通常来说不是我们工事部队需要操心的事。我听说马加特队长已经带着战士队到达了附近，巨人战士在前线展开战斗是板上钉钉的事了。只是没有必要跟眼前这个艾尔迪亚人说这么多。尽管与周围这些低智哺乳动物不同，他终究是个艾尔迪亚人。事实上，他竟然敢跟马莱的长官像这样聊起天来，至少在我对艾尔迪亚人的接触时间里已经算是头一遭了。这么想着我不由得摸出自己口袋里的好烟丢给他，算作给我涨了见识的回报。

关于这个士兵的事，倒是还有一件好写的，我犹豫了一会儿要不要写下来。现在决定还是记述，因为它毕竟也确实是我的见闻。  
那一天是斯拉巴决战前夜。我们工事部队的任务在一个礼拜前就结束了，但却没有收到撤退命令。我听说是因为要塞配有大量火车装载的反巨人炮，使得无法直接空投巨人，需要更多人手进行突破。后来的事情也确实证明是这样。但艾尔迪亚人对战局的境况一概不知，在他们眼里，那个时候我们只是迟迟没有收到撤退命令罢了，每天驻守在前线战壕，监视着要塞外敌人的动向。  
决战前的那个夜晚有十分明亮的星星，在无月无灯的夜里隐约能看见雾状的银河，这是我家乡的城市里看不见的盛景。我老大不小一个人了，又当了这么几年士兵，居然还会因为太出神地凝望天空而失眠，写下来还感到有点不好意思。总之，为这美丽的夜空，也为明日就要展开决战的兴奋难耐感，直到深夜我都没能入睡。于是就起来，在战壕里走动走动。  
见过战场的人知道，为了防止一处起火殃及整个工事，战壕一般都是挖成之字形的。我们在每个拐角点设置了一个散兵坑，留一个艾尔迪亚人在那里放哨。快到克鲁格所在的那个拐角了，我远远就看见他站着趴靠在掩体后面，也在抬头看星空。但我还没走近，就听见他说话。

“我快要死了。”他说。  
我停住脚步。他不是在和我说话。从这个角度看不到他身边是不是还有一个别的士兵。他说这话时仍然是那种平静和冷淡的模样。  
“不知道；也许一年，也许两年吧。我现在已经能清楚地看见了，看见我会在什么时候死去。”  
他停顿了。我没有听到别人跟他说话的声音，但他显然是在回答问话。  
“反正应该是活不到二十岁以后了。”他说。接着，他的身体向后靠，慢慢滑坐在地上。与之同时，仿佛之前那种平静冷淡的外壳也轰然一下倒塌了一样，他深深地、深深地叹了一口气，呼出时声音几乎有些颤抖。一星火光闪过，接着隐隐约约能看到一缕烟气，应该是他在抽烟。  
“以前觉得没什么。死毕竟是每天都在眼前发生的事，那么快，那么平常。死不是一种偶然，活着才是。但是现在……说实话，现在我都开始羡慕我妈妈了。”  
“因为死对她来说是突然到来……这跟自己向它走去是两回事。突然降临，和明知如此也要向它走去。换作以前我不会感到这有多难……那是因为以前，其实我心里并不相信自己会死在那种地方。但现在它真的来了，我确凿无疑地感觉到生命在消逝。不是死亡向我走来，是我向它走去。并且在那之前我还必须要……。……你当时是怎么做到的？”  
我一直没有听到他说话对象的声音，事实上他听起来太像在自言自语了，只是我这个角度确实没法看到他那个折角旁边的情况。现在我只能看见他的一边肩膀和手臂，还有一点点的支起的腿。  
“我没想到自己居然会这么爱这个世界。”  
他又说，声音变得更轻了，变得像雾一样。  
“尽管这短暂的人生没有多少安宁的时刻，现在回想起来，痛苦和绝望的时刻还要更多些。你也知道，我现在很难体会到喜悦一类的情绪……但即便如此，为什么呢，我觉得我还是感谢自己的降生。可能是你对我爸最后那句忠告也转达给我了吧，哈哈……到底为什么呢，我也说不好到底有什么值得眷恋的，但我曾是被父母所期望着诞生的孩子，也曾被朋友信赖着所生活……现在爸妈早就死了，朋友今后再也不会信赖我，而且接下来要做的事，你知道……。即便如此我还在眷恋的东西是什么呢。我不清楚，但是……”  
“我还没有准备好离开它，或者毁灭它。”  
接着沉默了很久。我听见他的呼吸变得粗重，接着是一点点吸鼻子的声音，他抬起手臂，很快地擦了一下眼睛。  
“嗯，应该是……”他又说，“我不知道今天的日期，不过看这星星，应该已经过了三月，那么我现在就是十九岁。其实我也不清楚。阿尔敏以前给我讲过不同季节的星座，但我没有在听……”  
他的声音渐渐重新从湿润变回正常，又变得消沉而平静。最后，沉默了一会儿，只有星星在无声地呓语。  
“再给我唱一遍那首歌吧。”他的声音又低低地响起了，“那首关于山和野牛的歌……然后再做一次爱吧。我需要感受到自己此刻还活着。”  
现在你应该可以理解为什么写下这段偷听得来的见闻对我来说是一件需要犹豫的事了。不是因为士兵们在战地间发泄性欲做些不可见人的事——实际上，我知道这在马莱士兵间也是常有的事。艾尔迪亚人终究连在这方面都和我们是一样的——，而是一旦写下这些事，我就不得不同时也写下我的想法。敏锐的读者在读前面的记叙时恐怕已经能从我的笔调中猜出来了。这也意味着我这本见闻将永远无法安全地待在马莱治安官的鼻子底下，写到现在，它已经从即将给儿子孙子看的有趣往事变成了使我感到深深折磨的东西。但事到如今，我必须写出来才行。  
我必须承认，我必须非常诚实。我要说：我同情这个艾尔迪亚人。  
不，不止是同情，我为他——他们——感到伤悲。读者！你能理解吗？就算你是一个最顽固的马莱人，记着我刚刚说的话，你不应当狂妄地以为自己无论什么时候都能保持理智呀！在那个时候，在那满天的繁星下，斯拉巴要塞的黑影仿佛一个庞然怪兽。天空那样广大，星星如同清晨蛛网上的水滴一样熠熠生辉。在这样的天空下一个十九岁的年轻人被埋在土与火药灰尘里面，用平静的语气向他所诞生的这个把他抛弃到血与荆棘的世界表达爱意。我这苍白的文字又怎样重现那种星光、那孩子声线里那种几乎微不可查的哽咽呢。并且他们还在唱歌……他们在唱那首歌。我是来自南部的马莱人，所以我从小就听过那首歌……  
他的声音介于唱和念之间，没什么调子，唱了一句停一停，像是在学着对方唱：  
啊，你这样胆怯，  
是看到那副光景了吧。  
恰似拦路恶魔，  
在深山、牧场、林间，响声震天，  
在这深深的寂寞之境，  
掀起一阵雪崩。  
如今又不知奔去何处，  
那狂奔的牛群。  
那声音很快就变得支离破碎。他好像又开始哽咽了，同时发出了更多气音和喉音。我并没有想要在士兵偷偷做爱时盯着他们看的怪癖，所以我移开眼去继续看星星；但要说余光什么都没瞟到那也是对自己不诚实。我看见那十九岁士兵的一边的腿，在星光下光裸着宛如新生，和别处沾满尘土的脏污不一样。其实这个士兵长得很好看，身体的线条和恰到好处的肌肉也很优美。可我这时候即便也和任何一个士兵一样因为身在战地而空怀一身未能满足的性欲，却甚至无法因为所瞟见的景象感到起欲。  
因为我在流泪。  
今天暂且停手吧，  
穗高的三角山脊，刚落下笔，  
灰绿的云蔼已悄然四合，  
岳峰顶上冰雪融化，  
水中倒影，一山又一重。  
山谷里白杨，远远随风摇动。  
此刻我如此思念我的故乡，那里恰似这歌中所描述的群山。山路弯绕交通不便，我以前也没有对那些景色有过多少眷恋，但此刻……多么奇怪的经历，在战争的前一天披着满身星光，旁边有年轻的士兵在偷欢，而我听着他们的声音，一边流泪一边想着我的故乡。随即我又想起来，这些艾尔迪亚人也有自己的故乡……收容区不见得是个好地方，但那毕竟也是他们的故乡。这时我几乎快站不住了，巨大的恐惧从我的背上流下，仿佛有人从我头顶打了一个生鸡蛋一样……我从那个时候才第一次真正地、深切地意识到，艾尔迪亚人跟我们是一样的……他们不是什么低智的哺乳动物……也总有人在呼唤他们的名字时，会使他们倍感幸福。……意识到这种事，再想到质量炸弹、巨人武器，被砍下手掌的艾尔迪亚人，我该怎样不感到恐惧呢。  
那边的年轻人几乎已经没在唱歌了。现在可以听出来，他确实在哭。非常小声，非常隐忍的哭泣，混杂在喘息和一些更加隐忍的喉音之间，只有在这样的静谧之夜才能听见。他间或低声呼唤一个名字，“艾伦”，是不是这么发音的我已经记得不是很清楚，但那无疑是让他在呼唤时能倍感幸福的名字。于是我又想起那首歌来。  
你这样胆怯，  
是看见了那头追逐一哄而散的母牛群，  
气喘吁吁，  
浑身是血，  
已经面目全非的年轻公牛吧。  
在这神圣的山间，  
这露骨的兽性  
会让你心生怜悯吧。  
但待你以己身更加熟谙些世事，  
也会为这暗地的爱而微笑吧。  


后来的事就如同所有人所知的那样，工事部队也被派上了前线。但因为战士队想出来的计策，我的这些挖掘战壕的艾尔迪亚人伤亡得并不多。但是，斯拉巴战役之后，我就没再见到克鲁格了。  
我发了疯般地在幸存士兵里找他，想告诉他，战争已经结束了，不会再有这样惶惶不知明日的夜晚，你可以不用战斗了。但活着的士兵里点名没有他，清点尸体时也没发现他。虽说如此，在动用了巨人的战争中，有很多方式可以让人死得不剩尸骨。或许终究还是如他在那个夜晚所预感的一样，他已向着死亡走去了。  
现在离我回到马莱已经有一个月时间。尽管别人都劝我说势头良好，我却没有继续留在军队里升职，而是回去做我平平无奇的文职。你如果看了前面的记叙，应该能理解我的决定。因为我实在不知道该怎样面对“质量炸弹”一类词背后真正的含义，也不知道该怎样去见艾尔迪亚人。  
……尽管如此，我却还是接受了作为士兵代表去雷贝利欧区观看下周将举办的祭典的荣誉。至少要有一次，我需要去看看别的不以编号自称的艾尔迪亚人。我需要一遍一遍地提醒自己，永远不要忘记那一夜的星光。  
这一页之后，记事本便空白了。

End 

  
＊艾伦一开始挖战壕挖得比较慢是因为他不会，后来通过观察别人的挖法学会的。  
＊＊文中提到的歌不是歌，是一首名为《狂奔的牛》的诗。  



End file.
